


Virtue of Sharing

by Valex_Charme



Series: Bottle of Trouble [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dubious Consent, M/M, One Shot, Rimming, Schoolboys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valex_Charme/pseuds/Valex_Charme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was anything Harry learned while attending Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow Catholic High School, it was that sharing is caring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virtue of Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Here is part 4. Enjoy.

“Three fingers, Harry?” Zayn asked as he walked into the boys’ bathroom at Styles Hall. “I half-expected to see you fucking him by the time Josh and I got here.”

“I’m not complaining,” Josh said as he locked the door behind him. Josh smirked when he saw Niall’s face through the mirror: utter shock. “Niall isn’t either, apparently.”

Harry grinned at his friends through the mirror, his fingers still working on Niall’s hole. “Don’t be shy, Niall,” Harry said, holding Niall’s face so that he could see his classmates through the mirror. “It’s not like you haven’t met them before.”

Niall was speechless. All he could do was watch as the two other boys grin at him before Harry pulled out of his ass and turned him around. Niall was too stunned to struggle as Harry put an arm across his shoulder and leaned against him. Zayn let out a wolf whistle and Josh nodded his head in approval. Niall was pink all over as he was presented to the two of them. The room seemed to have gotten a lot warmer and a thin sheen of sweat started to cover his skin.

The two boys just stood there and looked him over for what seemed like an eternity. He could feel their eyes on his skin as if they had pushed him down on the cold tiled floor and licked every inch of him. He saw how Zayn moistened his lips as he began to unbutton his shirt. Every inch of dark skin being revealed made every inch of Niall’s shiver in anticipation.

“Why don’t you help Josh with his clothes, Niall?” Harry suggested, licking along the shell of Niall’s ear. Harry pushed him gently towards Josh who had his arms crossed, a half-smile making him seem wickedly amused.

With each step Niall took, the questions and apprehension he had started to disappear. All that was important right now wasn’t what was on the note or why the other two boys were here or what would happen after. Sod whatever happens after, Niall thought as he took the last step in front of Josh. As he pushed Josh’s hands down and started to undo his tie, all he could think of was how much he wanted to see Josh naked. 

Josh leaned closer as the tie slid down and away. Niall caught Josh’s lips and the slow start turned frantic as Niall hurriedly tried to unbutton the shirt keeping him from Josh’s skin. Josh was much shorter than Harry, perhaps a few centimeters shorter than himself. But what the older boy lacked in height, he more than made up for in muscle.

“Being wrestling captain will do that to a guy,” Josh said proudly as he let Niall trace an open palm along the hard expanse of his chest, feeling every piece of solid flesh. In turn, Josh held Niall’s throbbing erection, giving it the attention it had been craving since being released by Harry’s mouth.

“Strength is all well and good, Josh,” Zayn said, suddenly behind Niall and grabbing a handful of ass. “But I think what this ass needs is a lot of stamina.” He leaned close and and pressed Niall flush against Josh. Niall could feel Zayn’s hot prick pulsing against his cheeks, just aching to part them. He felt Zayn’s hands pull against his hips, rocking his ass against his dick while his own rubbed against the fabric covering Josh’s. “Don’t you agree, Harry?” 

Harry just chuckled as he sat down on the counter, watching his friends begin to fondle Niall. 

Niall clutched on to Josh’s shoulders as Zayn began to descend the length of Niall’s back. He left a trail of surprisingly gentle kisses along the spine as he lowered himself, making Niall arch his back and press against Josh.

“Oh, God,” Niall gasped as Zayn bit down on one of his ass cheeks and was met with Josh’s amused grin. Then Zayn just started to dig into him with his tongue and he jumped. The wet feeling of being probed was something still new to him but something he welcomed. When Harry did it, it was slow and built up. Zayn was something else entirely. The moment his tongue got a taste of Niall’s flesh, it had greedily claimed him. Zayn’s hands were now gripping him hard enough to bruise, just so he could feel more of him, _taste_ more of him.

“I think Niall likes it,” Josh said, grabbing Niall’s leaking cock. It had left a small patch of dampness on his pants and a string of precum still connected it to the tip. “He really likes it.”

“Don’t you want a taste, too, Josh?” Harry asked from his perch.

Josh smirked at his friend before nodding. Then he kneeled before Niall and swallowed the hard cock that had begged for his attention. Niall stopped breathing as Josh slowly took him from the head to the hilt. He held his breath for as long as he felt the warm walls of Josh’s throat and exhaled raggedly as Josh released him. Niall looked down at the boy and stared at the delicious string of saliva that still connected his cock to Josh’s pink lips before Josh swallowed it along with the rest of him.

Niall started whimpering just after a few minutes of their attention. His legs were shaking and struggling to keep him standing as Zayn’s tongue and fingers fucked him while Josh kept sucking his dick. Singularly, each boy would have overloaded his senses in no time, but the two of them acting together was becoming too much too fast. Before long, Niall climaxed with a shout, slamming himself onto Josh’s mouth. Not a drop dared to escape him.

“My turn,” Zayn declared, licking his lips. He started to lie down on the pile of his discarded uniform as Josh turned Niall on his heel and guided him down towards Zayn’s prick. 

Even though he had just spent himself, seeing Zayn propped up on his elbows gave Niall renewed sexual desire. His time captaining their football team gave Zayn a lean body and his position made his abdominal muscles flex. As if those weren’t enough reason for Niall’s mouth to water, his dark skin was also dotted with tattoos. Unlike Harry’s, Zayn’s were seemingly random and placed all over his torso.

Except for one that was definitely purposeful. Zayn watched Niall’s eyes devour his body and smirked when he watched those blue eyes descend. They followed his favourite tattoo, a pair of stylized lines hugging the muscles of his Adonis belt straight to their terminus, Zayn’s cut cock. 

Niall was marvelling too long for Zayn’s liking and he grabbed the blonde head and connected it to his cock. “Yeah, baby,” Zayn groaned as Niall tried to swallow him to the base. He couldn’t and he backed off, gagging. It didn’t deter him, though. Zayn was a bit longer than Harry but thinner and he used his lips to utterly envelope the girth of Zayn’s shaft. 

Behind him, Josh peeled off the rest of his clothes before grabbing his own hard dick. He spat Niall’s cum onto his cock as he stroked himself, watching Niall’s head bob along Zayn’s length. He didn’t focus on them much when Niall started to lean closer onto Zayn and his ass was subsequently presented to Josh.

The puckered pink hole was wet and Josh was sure he was ready. He stuck three fingers in at once to get some of the blonde boy’s own cum inside and was pleased to hear Zayn groan. Niall seemed to have managed to deep throat his friend, encouraged by the attention on his ass. 

“Get ready, Niall,” Josh said as he situated his hard cock against Niall’s hole. He grabbed Niall’s hips and pulled the boy, impaling Niall against his thick dick in a single thrust. “Fuck, this is a tight ass.”

Niall cried out and released Zayn’s cock. “Jesus,” he swore, arching his back at Josh’s relentless fucking. He turned his head to see the wrestling captain’s every muscle flex at the exertion. His chest was bulging and his arms were straining as they kept Niall in place. He was hard again the moment that cock ran through him but the sight had him pushing back, trying to meet those forceful thrusts and get as much of Josh inside him as possible. 

Then when Josh started hitting that spot, Niall cried out louder.

“Did I hit the spot, babe?” Josh asked, unceasing in his pounding.

Zayn didn’t let him answer as he pushed Niall’s head back down. With his mouth occupied, all Niall could do was nod furiously. The motion had Zayn going nearly as crazy as Niall. Both their cocks leaked precum; Niall’s oozing down to the tiles while Zayn’s slid down Niall’s throat. 

Josh didn’t slow down as he leaned over to play with Niall’s nipples. Sweat made his torso glide easily against Niall’s back. The actions finally got to Niall. Two hot boys using his body, fucking him. He groaned against the cock in his mouth as he let out a second load, letting it hit floor below him. Behind him, Josh followed, shouting profanities with the last of his forceful thrusts. Then Zayn unravelled as Niall pulled his mouth away, the suction pulling strings of cum from him and landing on Niall’s chin and his abdomen.

Niall’s arms couldn’t hold him much longer after that and he collapsed on Zayn. The darker boy didn’t mind as he lied down, exhausted as well. Josh managed to pull out of Niall before sitting on his clothes. He watched his cum leak out of Niall’s used hole and licked his lips.

“Are you guys ready for scene two?” Harry asked.

Niall turned to Harry to see the curly-haired boy holding his iPhone's camera aimed towards them. 

“What?” was all Niall managed before Josh pulled him by the chest. His cum-filled hole was now facing Zayn and the football captain’s cock was as hard as if Niall hadn’t just sucked him off. 

“Action!”


End file.
